Story Under The Rain
by tsunasena
Summary: Malam di mana Temari berteduh di rumah Shikamaru. Phobia kehilangan keperawanan oleh nanas pun membuat Temari aral. Karena ada kata perawan menandakan plus


SERIBU MAAF AUTHOR SAMPAIKAN UNTUK AKAIHOUSEKI (_ _) /sujudsujud/ Author kena _writer block_ tingkat akut. Janjinya bulan depan, jadinya tahun depan /nangis dipojokan/ Begitu buka miss wordie, ngetik, CERITANYA GAK MASUK AKAL GILA /guling ditumpukkan doujin/

Kali-kali bikin Shikamaru nafsuan kayak Sasuke gak apa-apakan? Temari jadi ultimate Naru, Author gak akan dibunuhkan? HOREEEEE! /dibom/

Tapi itu semua bohong /diinjek/

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, typo, KATA PERAWAAANNN, alur bagaikan jalanan pas jam bubaran

* * *

ZRASHH!

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau meninggalkan payungmu di rumah?! Kau tahukan kalau sekarang cuaca ekstrim dan hujan bisa tiba-tiba turun?!" bentak Temari kesal.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Merepotkan sekali mendengar ocehanmu," Shikamaru menutup mulutnya yang menguap.

"Shikamaru! Dengarkan aku! Astaga! Suatu saat nanti aku yakin kau akan bilang bahwa bernapas itu sangat merepotkan," cibir Temari.

Shikamaru mengabaikan gurauan Temari. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah cepat pulang lalu tidur. Cuaca hujan seperti ini memang pas untuk tidur.

Temari menatap langit yang gelap dan berharap tiba-tiba hujan akan berhenti. Tapi, rasanya mustahil. Oh, tentu saja, kalian harus menunggu hujan deras berhenti setidaknya selama sejam. Temari melirik tajam Shikamaru. Shikamaru mengabaikan tatapan tajam Temari. Shikamaru sudah terlalu biasa menghadapi Temari yang seperti ini.

"_Kami-sama, _seandainya saja Kankurou tidak meminjam payungku," keluh Temari.

Pluk!

Shikamaru melempar jas sekolahnya ke atas kepala Temari. "Ayo, aku bosan mendengar keluhanmu," ajak Shikamaru sambil menggenggam tangan Temari.

Temari yang mengerti maksud Shikamaru langsung melindungi tubuhnya dengan jas sekolahnya. Mereka berlari menembus hujan sambil menggenggam tangan satu lain. Oh, romantis sekali. Sepertinya Tuhan ingin mendamaikan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

'Kalau gak cinta, gue gak mau kedinginan kayak ikan rancucut gini,' keluh Shikamaru dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

'...ANJEEEERRRR GUE PAKE ACARA NGELUUUHHHH! KALO KEPERAWANAN GUE ILANG GIMANA COBA?! GUE GAK MAU PUNYA ANAK NANAS ANJEEERRR!' belom apa-apa, Temari udah aral duluan.

* * *

Cklek!

"Masuklah, tidak ada orang di rumah," ucap Shikamaru yang langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa melepas sepatu terlebih dahulu.

"Maksudmu cuma ada kita berdua? Jadi, ibu kamu pergi?" tanya Temari dengan nada terkejut.

"Hn," Shikamaru meniru gaya khas Uchiha.

Mereka hanya berdua. Tak ada ibu Shikamaru. Hahaha. Mereka hanya berdua. Hanya berdua. Hanya berdua..hanya berd…

…

…

…

…

…

"Shikamaru, jangan memperkosaku! _Please_! Aku masih mau jadi perawan!" ucap Temari yang refleks mundur ke pojok ruangan sambil melindungi dadanya dengan tangan.

"Sumpah, aku gak ngerti kamu ngomong apaan. Jangankan memperkosamu, kau terluka sedikit, hidupku bisa-bisa tamat," Shikamaru benar-benar tidak ingin menanggapi Temari yang rusak karena Ino.

Temari pun mengawasi gerak-gerik Shikamaru setiap detik. Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela napas. Temari benar-benar harus dijauhkan dari Ino.

Temari mulai kedinginan karena suhu yang perlahan semakin turun, dan dia tak berani membuka bajunya. Takut kehilangan keperawanan. Shikamaru yang berganti baju seperti sedang ngeden karena tak kunjung kembali dan membawakan sepasang baju kering untuk Temari.

Masa kalau Temari ditanya kenapa bisa sakit jawabannya, "Aku masuk angin gara-gara nungguin Shikamaru ngeden," kok miris...

Shikamaru kembali dari kamarnya dan melempar sebuah handuk besar ke arah kepala Temari. "Jangan jatuh sakit di rumahku, merepotkan," Temari mendengus kesal. "Baju untukmu sudah aku siapkan di kamar," lanjut Shikamaru.

"Kamar? Kamar siapa?" pertanyaan terbodoh yang pernah diajukan Temari.

"Kamarku," jawab Shikamaru malas sambil berjalan menuju dapur. Mungkin mau membuat teh atau kopi atau cokelat panas. Untuk mencuci otak Temari dari pengaruh pergaulan bersama Ino.

Kamar...Shikamaru...? Pikiran Temari mulai berfantasi ria. Terlalu banyak mendengarkan cerita Ino benar-benar membuat pikiranmu tak sehat, Temari. Temari langsung menuju kamar Shikamaru. Berganti pakaian. Jaga jarak. Pulang setelah hujan reda. Ya, hanya itu yang harus dilakukan.

Setidaknya, sampai dia bisa menjaga keperawanannya sampai hujan berakhir.

Hanya itu yang harus dilakukan jika Tuhan tidak punya rencana lain dibaliknya.

Kesimpulannya, Temari punya _phobia _kehilangan keperawanan oleh nanas.

"Shikamaru! Apakah tak ada celana yang ukurannya lebih kecil lagi?"

"Itu celanaku waktu aku kelas 3 SMP,"

"Aku pinjam celana ibumu,"

"Kamar ibuku dikunci. Kayaknya takut aku maling duit,"

"Shikamaru! Aku serius!"

"Aku juga serius. Kau punya peniti? Saran terbaik,"

"Hah, kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan!" Temari bener-bener gondok dengan kelakuan Shikamaru yang satu ini, tidak terlalu peduli. _Nanas bego! Lu kira peniti segede apa, hah?! Celana lo itu gede! GEDE!_

"Aku tak keberatan kau mondar-mandir tanpa memakai celana di rumahku," ucap Shikamaru asal.

Temari terdiam. Mungkin itu pilihan terbaik. Karena, jika dia memakai celana Shikamaru sama aja bohong karena celananya begitu besar. Temari mengatur napasnya. Dia belum pernah berpakaian seperti ini sebelumnya. Bahkan, dia tak punya hotpants yang sedang tren.

.

.

.

.

.

"Temari nanggepin serius gak ya perkataan gue yang tadi? Gawat kalo dia serius, _phobia_nya makin parah..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Nanas kampret! Kalo gue punya boneka _voodoo _sekarang, gue udah santet lo sampe sungkem minta ampun ke gue! Keperawanan gue..."

* * *

Shikamaru memegang mug cokelat panas dengan kedua tangannya. Sial. Cuaca dingin seperti tanpa kotatsu benar-benar menderita. Kotatsu blangsak itu benar-benar harus diganti. Berarti, Shikamaru harus menabung dari sekarang untuk membeli Kotatsu yang baru. Shikamaru jadi teringat Oreki. Oreki punya kotatsu yang gak blangsak seperti miliknya. Kalau saja mereka satu anime, seperti Shikamaru sudah terbang ke rumah Oreki. Karena saat-saat terindah dalam hidupnya adalah tidur di bawah kotatsu yang hangat. Tentu saja setelah berpacaran dengan Temari.

Dan itulah Shikamaru dengan kotatsunya.

Oke, yang itu gak nyambung.

Cklek!

Temari berjalan keluar kamar Shikamaru dengan malu-malu. Berharap Shikamaru tak akan pernah melihatnya berpenampilan seperti itu sebelum 'waktunya'. Setelah Temari siap kehilangan keperawanannya oleh nanas. Temari mengambil mug cokelat panas di dapur lalu menyeruputnya. Hangat. Mengembalikan suhu tubuhnya yang hilang beberapa saat yang lalu.

Temari menyeringai. Sepertinya dia mendapatkan ide bagus untuk mengusili Shikamaru. Rencananya memang ekstrim, tapi mungkin bisa dicoba. Selama pacaran—bisa dibilang begitu atau tidak—Temari tidak pernah melihat wajah Shikamaru yang panik atau yang sedang tergoda. Wajah Shikamaru memang bawaannya malas dari lahir.

Temari menuju ruang tamu di mana Shikamaru sedang santai menonton acara tv. Yang penting bisa melihat wajah Shikamaru seperti yang dibayangkan, konsekuensinya belakangan. Termasuk kehilangan ragu Temari duduk di sebelah Shikamaru dan menaikkan kakinya. Bermaksud memamekan pahanya yang mulus tanpa cacat—percaya atau tidak dia atlet kempo di sekolahnya. Temari lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yang baru menyadari kehadiran Temari hanya bisa terkejut dengan kelakuan aneh Temari. Shikamaru pun menahan napas karena melihat 'pemandangan' di hadapannya. Pose Temari benar-benar seperti model majalah _Playboy. _Oke, ampuni Author.

"Shikamaru, hari ini cuaca benar-benar dingin," Temari memulai percakapan isengnya.

"Jelas, hujan begini gak mungkin aku bilang panas," jawab Shikamaru malas, seperti biasa, alih-alih mengalihkan pikiran anehnya.

"Aku lihat di sini tidak ada selimut, lagipula, cokelat panasku sebentar lagi habis," Temari merapatkan dirinya dengan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh Temari sekarang juga. Mereka masih murid SMA dan sama-sama memegang teguh pendirian masing-masing. Shikamaru terlebih. Shikamaru sudah bisa menebak, Temari menjahilinya.

"Akan aku ambilkan selimut," Shikamaru beranjak dari kursi. Malas mengahadapi Temari.

"Jangan! Aku tak butuh," ucap Temari yang refleks memegang pergelangan tangan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru berbalik dan berhadapan dengan Temari. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipis Shikamaru. Temari—benar-benar menggodanya. Biar Author jelaskan, saat ini Temari memakai kaos—yang Shikamaru siapkan—dan diluar dugaan, ternyata kaos tersebut mengekspos hampir seluruh paha mulus Temari. Kesalahan terbesar Shikamaru adalah berbicara asal seperti tadi. Shikamaru harus bisa lepas dari cengkraman Temari. Kaos itu juga mengekspos bagian terlarang—bagian leher sedikit ke bawah. Tidak kelihatan bagian 'itunya' tapi nyaris memperlihatkan. Tapi, terlambat memikirkan itu sekarang. Temari semakin menjadi dalam hitungan detik.

"Duduk dan temani aku, oke?" rajuk Temari dengan cara yang manja. Ugh, sebenarnya Temari paling anti dengan yang seperti ini, tapi apapun harus dilalui demi menjahili Shikamaru.

"Merepotkan," Shikamaru duduk di sebelah Temari dan menyibukkan diri dengan acara tv.

Temari memeluk lengan Shikamaru dengan mesranya. Shikamaru pura-pura tak mempedulikan kelakuan Temari yang mulai aneh-aneh ini. Shikamaru meminum cokelat panasnya dengan perlahan-lahan. Kalau langsung diminum semua, Temari akan curiga kalau sebenarnya rencananya gagal.

Deg!

Tiba-tiba tubuh Shikamaru menegang dan wajahnya berubah menjadi merah padam. Entahlah, apakah ini disadari Temari atau tidak, yang pasti, ahem, kalian tahu, bagian 'itu' Temari menyentuh lengan dan sedikit menekan lengan Shikamaru. Bagaimana pun juga, Shikamaru adalah seorang laki-laki yang kadang-kadang memikirkan hal-hal rated M.

"Temari," panggil Shikamaru dengan nada malas—walaupun masih terdengar nada gugup.

"Ya?" sahut Temari dengan suara yang dibuat-buat.

"Jauhkan tubuhmu dari lenganku," perintah Shikamaru.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Ah, rupanya Temari tidak sadar mengapa Shikamaru berbicara seperti itu.

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya, merepotkan,"

Bukannya menuruti kalimat Shikamaru, Temari malah menekan badannya ke lengan Shikamaru. Sontak wajah Shikamaru semakin memerah. Shikamaru menaruh mugnya di atas meja. Takut jika dia harus bergerak secara reflek, lalu mug itu mengenai wajah cantik Temari. Maka tinggal menghitung detik bahwa hidupnya akan berakhir. Betapa gak pentingnya ini.

"Temari,"

"Aku tidak mau menjauhkan badanku jika kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku," rajuk Temari.

Bruk!

Shikamaru mendorong Temari hingga punggung Temari menyentuh sofa. Tentu saja Temari terkejut dengan perubahan perilaku Shikamaru. Temari tidak memikirkan tindakannya akan berefek pada perubahan sikap Shikamaru.

"A-apa?" Temari memalingkan wajahnya. Shikamaru yang berada di atasnya begitu terasa dekat dan membuatnya gugup.

"Kau memang berniat menggodaku," ucap Shikamaru sambil membelai rambut Temari.

Temari terdiam, bingung dengan kalimat yang harus ia lontarkan. Kalau salah, maka dia dipastikan akan mengalami hal yang tidak diinginkannya. Kalau benar, belum tentu Shikamaru melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Shikamaru, menyingkirlah," dorong Temari berusaha memperbesar jarak di antara mereka. Ketakutan terbesar Temari, perubahan sikap Shikamaru. Bukan, kehilangan keperawanan.

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan, hm?" ujar Shikamaru sambil mengelus bagian leher Temari yang terekspos—lehernya terekspos jelas.

Temari mengerang. Antara aneh Shikamaru berbuat seperti ini, kesal karena rencananya tidak dipikirkan matang-matang, dan sensasi nikmat yang diberikan Shikamaru. Temari memalingkan wajahnya, tak mampu melihat wajah Shikamaru yang sudah dipenuhi hawa nafsu. Sebenarnya, karena wajahnya yang merah padam tak ingin dilihat Shikamaru. Ah, sepertinya tidak Temari. Mengingat lampu di ruangan ini tidak begitu terang karena gelapnya dunia luar.

Srek!

Shikamaru tidak sengaja menggesekkan kakinya ke paha Temari. Sensasi seperti listrik yang menyengat dirasakan mereka berdua. Temari langsung menutup wajahnya dan mulai terisak karena takut kehilangan keperawanannya. BAYANGKAN! SEORANG SHIKAMARU NARA, MANUSIA PALING MALAS SEANTERO ANIME NARUTO TIBA-TIBA NABSUAN GITU?! SHIKAMARU TERKONTAMINASI SASUKE SI SEME NABSUAN!

Plok!

"Kau yang memulai, kau yang menangis, merepotkan," ucap Shikamaru sambil melemparkan selimut ke atas tubuh Temari. Oh, tentu saja untuk menutupi tubuh Temari yang mengundang nafsu birahi. Temari terisak, mengingat senjata makan tuan. Shikamaru hanya duduk termenung, mengingat sikapnya yang sudah keterlaluan.

"Jangan menangis. Maafkan aku," Shikamaru menatap kosong kearah televisi yang menyala, yang menampilan sebuah tayangan opera sabun _Tukang Haji Naik Bubur_.

Temari tak menanggapi. Masih _shock _apa yang terjadi. Temari baru melihat Shikamaru yang seperti itu untuk pertama kalinya. Selama mereka berpacaran—cari kata yang tepat sendiri, oke?—Shikamaru selalu memperlihatkan wajah malasnya jika melihat 'adegan' yang terselip dalam film yang mereka tonton. Intinya, Shikamaru tak pernah terlihat terangsang oleh 'adegan' seperti itu. Temari berpikir, Shikamaru tak berniat merebut keperawanannya. Ayolah, kau yang memulai, kau yang mengakhiri, dan kau yang harus menanggung risikonya, Temari.

Shikamaru tetap diam. Bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya selain menunggu Temari berhenti menangis. Menelepon Sabaku brothers? Shikamaru tak mau repot-repot mengundang malaikat kematian. Memeluk Temari? Ugh, rasanya badan Shikamaru akan lebam dalam waktu dekat. Mengucapkan kalimat bualan yang menenangkan seperti lelaki pada umumnya? Maaf, bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu. Jadi, yang Shikamaru lakukan hanyalah termenung terdiam dan terjebak dalam kebingungan.

"Maafkan….aku. Tadi aku hanya, yah…" ucap Temari dengan suara parau dan menahan isak tangis.

"Tidak apa. Aku memahami sifatmu yang satu itu,"

"Trims pujiannya,"

Temari mulai menguasai emosinya. Walaupun dia, secara teknis, lebih tua dari Shikamaru, tapi entah mengapa justru dirinya yang masih memiliki watak kekanak-kanakan seperti ini. Menangis untuk sesuatu yang kau perbuat tanpa paksaan. Ya, konyol sekali.

"Akan aku ambilkan celana panjang. Aku baru ingat ada celana milik sepupuku yang tertinggal," Shikamaru bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Tak perlu repot-repot," tolak Temari halus.

"Yakin? Yasudah. Tadi hanya basa-basi," Shikamaru kembali duduk di sofa. Sifat Shikamaru yang satu ini yang suka membuat Temari gondok sendiri.

"Ugh, kau menyebalkan," gerutu Temari sambil menendang pelan Shikamaru.

"Ya, ya, ya, merepotkan sekali harus mengurusmu,"

"Siapa suruh kau suka padaku,"

Jackpot!

Shikamaru tak bisa membalas perkataan Temari yang satu ini. Ternyata, tak selamanya jenius itu lebih pintar dari manusia cerdas. Shikamaru hanya bisa menggerutu kecil dan Temari tertawa puas atas kemenangannya yang tak prediksi sebelumnya.

Shikamaru kembali dengan membawa celana panjang lalu pergi ke dapur. Mempersilahkan Temari memakai celananya. Tak beberapa lama, Shikamaru datang sambil membawa dua cangkir kopi. Yang tadi cokelat panas di dalam mug, sekarang kopi di dalam cangkir. Jelas beda.

"Ini," Shikamaru menyodorkan cangkir kopi kepada Temari.

"Terima kasih sudah mau merepotkan diri, Mr. Antirepot,"

"Tak perlu bersusah payah untuk menjuluki diriku,"

Mereka terdiam. Menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Inilah cara yang mereka suka. Mereka memang tidak cocok dengan gaya berpacaran yang agresif ataupun terbuka. Mereka lebih suka dengan cara seperti menjaga jarak dan diam seperti ini. Tidak ada yang lain.

Shikamaru memindahkan acara tv, bermaksud untuk mengetahui kapan hujan akan berhenti. Setidaknya, tengah malam Temari bisa pulang daripada—

"Hujan deras yang mengguyur Konoha menyebabkan jadwal bus dihentikan untuk sementara waktu. Diperkirakan, akan kembali beroperasi besok pagi. Berikut berita selengkapnya— "

BRUUT!

Temari dengan refleks menyemburkan kopinya. Jadwal bus dihentikan…

Temari melirik Shikamaru yang sibuk meminum kopinya. "Shika—"

"Aku tak punya motor dan mobil, kau tahu sendiri, " ucap Shikamaru acuh. "Aku tak akan memberi saran apapun,"

"Aku tak butuh saranmu. Jaga jarak. Jangan lakukan hal yang macam-macam atau aku akan menghajarmu,"

"Tak akan pernah aku lakukan, dan aku sarankan kau lebih baik tidur di kamaku," Shikamaru mengecup singkat Temari. "Aku harap kau tak akan menghajarku,"

"Tentu tidak," Temari menyandarkan pundaknya pada bahu bidang Shikamaru. "Aku tidak keberatan jika kau menginjinkan aku tidur seperti ini,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak, Temari. Kau tidur di kamarku, sekarang juga. Aku punya firasat, jika hal itu terjadi, aku akan menemui malaikat maut dan ajalku, besok pagi," Shikamaru menggendong Temari ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"SHIKAMARU, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! ELO NGERTI KALO GUE BELOM MAU KEHILANGAN KEPERAWANAN. LAGIAN, GUE MASIH BELOM NIAT NGURUS NANAS," Temari tidur dengan nyenyak, bermimpi indah dalam bayangan delusi.

.

.

.

.

.

'Baru pertama kali dalam hidup gue, gue punya pacar _phobia _kehilangan keperawanan sama nanas...' Shikamaru langsung nangis meraung-raung sambil memeluk bantal kesayangannya

**THE END**.

* * *

Yaha! Oh ya, yang gak tahu Oreki itu siapa, _googling _/dilemparpanci/ . Jadi, Oreki itu salah satu chara di Hyouka. Sifatnya sebelasduabelas sama Shikamaru. Tiap hari mikir gimana caranya tidur. Sekian.

Udah hampir setahun gak nulis kayak ginian. Jadi, bawaannya males /duagh/ /jangan dicontoh/

Fic ini udah ngebangke, mau dipublish, belom diedit, mau dilanjutin, gak ada ide. Intinya, Author gak bakat /ngeguling/ /abaikan/

YANG GAK AUTHOR NGERTI ITU AUTHOR BAWA-BAWA KEPERAWANAN TERUS KASDKASDKASD Oh ya, TIDAK ADA BASHING CHARA! Author hanya iseng menggambarkan Sasuke dan Ino seperti itu. Lagian, Sasuke manisnya kalo dijadiin maso :3 /ditimpukpanci/

Tekan tombol back sebelum review (_ _)


End file.
